


Trust Me

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur needs Merlin to know that this won't change anything between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for Day 9 of [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/). This is my first attempt at the 6-word story. Let me know if it's any good.

Merlin-

I know. _Please don't run_.


End file.
